


Nightmares

by fullfirefafar



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Comfort/Angst, F/M, me @ me: stop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8103118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullfirefafar/pseuds/fullfirefafar
Summary: Saeyoung was rarely one to show his true feelings.





	

 Saeyoung was rarely one to show his true feelings.  
  
 Well, although the statement wasn’t truly false – he was ever so open and honest about his love for her – she realized that he was still hesitant in showing his flaws. When he’s sad, he would say he’s sad. When he’s a nervous mess, he would say he’s a nervous mess. But besides that, she knew he still kept a few walls. Even with his twin brother saved and now living with them, Saeyoung tried his very best to keep a joyful façade around him. He was mostly vulnerable when both she and Saeyoung were alone. He was mostly timid when it was just the two of them.  
  
 And right now, she quickly learned that he was mostly at his worst when nightmares clawed him deep.  
  
 First, she heard a short scream. Second, she sat up straight so fast, a rush of blood zoomed right into her brain. Third, she felt a pair of arms linked around her head before feeling her body being pressed against something warm and hard.  
  
 Fourth, she felt terrible shivers.  
  
 Fifth, she heard pitiful whimpers.  
  
 Midnight blue eyes widened as she nuzzled something; it took her a few seconds to realize that it was a shoulder, his shoulder. Nose and pale lips brushed over the bare skin, both vividly feeling the trembles that shook his entire body. Her arms were slumped to the side, hands turned and fingers twitching upwards from the shock. She felt something – his face – nuzzled close to the right side of her head. She felt something else – tears – trailing right across the shape of her right ear.  
  
 The room echoed of nothing but shaky sobs and frantic heartbeats.  
  
 It took her a while, but realization brought her back quick as she slowly raised her arms. “There, there…” Voice cracking just the slightest from being awakened so suddenly, she pressed a kiss to his right shoulder before wiggling inside his embrace.  
  
 His mind was a mess between reality and fantasy, but he got the idea and loosened his hug just slightly.  
  
 However, his arms linked around her fast, hug now tightened around her chest. A gulp slid heavily down his throat, and Saeyoung took a few shaky breaths to try and calm himself down.  
  
 What mattered now was she was here. What mattered now was she existed. What mattered now was she loved _him._  
  
 Golden irises filled with tears and vision blurred inside the darkness, Saeyoung squeezed his eyes shut and whimpered in the right side of her neck.  
  
 “I’m here…” Her voice hushed so softly into his ear. “I’m here…”  
  
_**END**_

**Author's Note:**

> this was a prompt and honestly. i am Sorry


End file.
